bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
That's Messed Up: Creator's Wrath
That's Messed Up: Creator's Wrath is a comic series written by BZPower member Gerlicky. It is the sequel to That's Messed Up: The Series, and the first series Gerlicky has worked on that tells a story. History Noticing the lack of new characters in his previous comic series, Gerlicky decided to bring it to a close. However, the characters of Gerlicky, Tetrii and Greenboots continued to exist, and he wanted to bring them back. So, he got a hold on Rayg 2.5 and constructed characters that also haunted him, and put them all in the same comic. Characters Comics Rise of a Force The first chapter of the comics introduces the plot as well as some permanent guest stars. *Gerlicky Slips Again :Released October 4, 2008 *War of the Fads :Released October 4, 2008 *The Movers and the Unmoving :Released October 5, 2008 *The Return Of The Teleportation Confusion :Released October 8, 2008 *Two Lives, Two Worlds, One Comic :Released October 11, 2008 *Cavern :Released October 12, 2008 *The Beginning of Dr. Skakdopus :Released November 20, 2008 *The Many Trials of Fort Garage :Released November 21, 2008 *The Rescue :Released November 22, 2008 *The End of Dr. Skakdopus :Released November 22, 2008 Awakening of the Toa Gerlicky, Tetrii, Trevor, and Salami are transformed into Toa. *The Proof and the Leak :Released December 1, 2008 *Trevor's Chemical Dunk :Released December 2, 2008 *The Super Action Force Team :Released December 6, 2008 *The Training of the Toa :Released December 17, 2008 *Toaster-Nui Noobs :Released January 1, 2009 *The Underworld Leader Disappears! :Released January 3, 2009 *Finally, The... Er... Ruined Fortress :Released January 8, 2009 *The Liberation of Noob Castle and the Fall of Noobot :Released January 9, 2009 *Aki Had Meanwhile Gone His Ways... :Released January 15, 2009 *Gerlicky Vs. Gerlicky :Released January 17, 2009 A New Enemy A new villain, Gerlicky XD, appears. *Awaken, Gerlicky XD! :Released January 20, 2009 *A Club Founded By Unfounded Revenge :Released January 25, 2009 Chapters 4-7 After the topic for TMUCW was deleted in a server crash, Gerlicky took a hiatus from comic-making and worked on a few different series. Afterward, Gerlicky decided to try to continue the series, but skip four chapters of the story that were originally planned. The Bounty Hunt The Death of the Underworld? XD's Last Stand References *In Episodes I and III, there is a building in Scrui Central that has "CD's" imprinted in neon lettering. This is not a misspelling, this is a reference to CD's Bar and Grill from Walker, Texas Ranger. *In Episode II, thee is a cowskull with eyeballs in Chuck Norris' house. This is a reference to the time his dad used Photoshop and edited a pair of eyeballs onto a cowskull- and saved, making them permanent. *The Meta-Nui backgrounds in Episodes IV and V are supposed to look like they do in Blade Titan974's Comics. *The device next to the cowskull in Episode II is a Total Gym, a reference to the Chuck Norris Fact "Every piece of furniture in Chuck Norris' house is a Total Gym." *In Episode VI, there is a small, tilted, and pixilated Mario image on a stalagtite. This is not a reference to any Super Mario Bros. game, it is a reference to Wii Fit; as images of Mario characters appear during the Basic Run, 2-P Run, and Free Run aerobics exercizes. *In Episode VII, TTMR is nearly dunked in a tank of acid after refusing a test from Dr. Skakdopus. This situation is a reference to Walker, Texas Ranger, as one bad guy deals with his enemies who refuse his offers by making them literally disappear in a cauldron of acid. *In Episode VIII, Satogo is tied to a swivel chair by noobs thinking he is an Ask comedy. This is a reference to BZPoweria, a comedy written by Philbert Cheese Steak. *In Episode XIV, Brottoo and Takanuva from VakamaTK's Comics are pulled out of the Zone of Darkness by Tetrii in a cameo appearance. Category:Comics Category:International ComicContinuity Category:That's Messed Up Category:Deleted In Dataclysm